The Cold Packs Hunt
by ChaR17
Summary: Winter wasnt known to exist. That is until she appeared. Her parents had been killed when she was a child. Now 17 whatever she was running from is back.....
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was cold.

And not just for me.

I could see my foster sister, Molly shivering and her Goosebumps on her bare arms. Molly and her family adopted me from Daybreak. My parents had been killed when I was a child. No one knew I even existed until...I arrived 18 months.

I was a wolf.

But not a werewolf.

I am a shape shifting Tundra Wolf.

And it was cold in this forest. I was in my half form. So I could hear better. I was fluffy so it kept me mostly warm in the snow. We preferred the cold.

I needed to listen for _them._ And I needed to talk to Molly.

They had come in Winter. Which was the worst time for witches. And

I pulled Molly over and tried to make a shelter of myself to keep her warm.

Her lips were blue. I wished I could help her more.

Our family-who were now dead-were my adopted family. In the last 18 months they had worked hard to include me and treat me like their own.

Molly was only 15.

Her brother had been 6 and her other baby brother was only 18 months old...

_They _were cold. Colder than this forest.

But I already knew that.

I'd hunted with _them_ before.

But they'd never hunted me before.

The hunter has become the hunted...

**Hi everyone. Its been a LONG time since I even looked at this story but I decided to re-vamp it a bit. So heres the first chapter. Ill put the next one up soon. I hope you like it:) Constructive critisicm is welcomed. -Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The howl I had heard so many times split through the night air.

They were coming.

Molly whimpered at the sound. I would too if a pack of wolves chased me down, out for blood.

They knew I was here.

But maybe just maybe...they didn't know about Molly.

"Molly..." I whispered. I really hope she's still conscious.

Thankfully her eyelashes that were covered in icicles like a thick layer of white crystal mascara fluttered and then opened.

"Winter?" she murmured.

"Shhhhhh" I whispered quickly. They might hear her. They had good hearing. As I well knew. They would kill her if they found her. Even if she didn't know about them. Winter was a witches downfall and my name ironically was Winter. "I'm going to hide you, okay? Don't come out until everyone leaves."

I could hear their yaps echoing through the valley around the town and forest as they followed my scent they'd found in town.

"But..." she shivered violently."What...about...you?"

She shook so much. We didn't have much time.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I whispered back picking up branches from under all the snow.

I could hear their footfalls getting closer like a starving cat chasing the frightful mouse.

They were close but not close enough to hear me whisper.

"No matter what, Molly do not move until they have left." I started putting branches over her. "Go home. Tell your Mom and Dad thank you for letting me stay but I have to go home now. To my pack."

"Winter..." She whispered. A tear leaving an icy trail down her cheek. "You the best sister I could...ever ask for. I...love you".

"I love you too, Molly. No matter what...Now remember what I said. Go straight home and more importantly no trying to track me down after this okay? It'll only end badly." Tears filling my own eyes.

"Goodbye Winter." She must know this was the last time I would see her.

I started pushing snow over the branches. Hopefully the branches would create a wall and keep most of the snow off of her.

They were so close.

I could hear their raspy breaths as they closed in.

They wouldn't find Molly I would make sure of that.

I shifted and ran as fast as I could away from where Molly was hidden. The snow would have covered her trail.

I heard them run forward, surrounding me as we ran.

I shifted back into human form shuddering as I did so.

I pushed my short reddish brown out of my face as they circled me. Their warm breath making steaming puffs in the cold night air.

Five pairs of flowing eyes walking cautiously around me.

One smaller set stayed behind another. A pup.

I laughed. It was a cold, hard sound that made their eyes freeze.

My pack had found me.

And everyone knew...there was no family like a pack. And I had abandoned them. Maybe not purposefully but I still had.

A wolf stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

He was the leader and my best friend before I had left.

I looked at the sky.

The moon was full.

And it was always cold...

**This one is a little bit longer . I hope you like it. I've got the first 8 chapters already written so you can expect them to be up quite soon. Review! Please! It really helps . Even if it's just "Good." "Bad." "Check you spelling/grammer " It all helps! -Charlotte**

_Otep- We dream like lions_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I used to win our staring contests.

But this time Andy's gaze full of betrayal and hurt.

Like he had to do something...and he didn't know if he wanted to do it or not. Or if he could.

The others kept circling.

We just stood staring for about 5 minutes.

He was going to fight me, if not kill me. Like he had so many others.

I knew him so well I could read him with a look. But he had changed...

When I looked in his eyes now they were cold, broken, fresh from the kill.

I took a slow step toward him our gazes still glued.

Andy always had something to say...

And if he was to kill me...Well, I hope the Andy wouldn't let the others watch...especially not that pup. I know the old Andy wouldn't...

I tore eyes free to look him up and down...

It had been so long...

18 months was a long time to be away from your pack. And as alpha female I wasn't supposed to go anywhere without my mate.

Andy was now built up. Not in the gross way either. He used to have wiry limbs like pale twigs that muscle seemed to hide under.

I sighed and took another cautious step towards him, my eyes returning to his.

He had been looking at me too and didn't even seem fazed that neither of us were clothed.

His head was tipped slightly to the side. He always used to do that when we were kids...

It meant he was deep in thought.

No one had said anything at all yet.

We stood about 10 feet apart looking at each other.

The others sat down in the moonlit clearing at watched, knowing this was something we needed to do on our own.

A werewolf, a German Sheppard and a Husky and her pup.

The Husky must be new in the pack.

I remembered the wolf and thin dog-Jared and Patrick-Andy's best friends. I used to be his favourite though.

"Andy..." I said softly knowing he would hear me.

He didn't reply just blinked and took a step forward, still watching me.

So I didn't say anything either just took another step forward and waited looking into his deep gray eyes.

He tipped his head to the other side. He looked shocked and confused.

He didn't know why I had left.

He probably thought I'd abandoned him like everyone else that had been close to him and in a way I had. But I left because I'd had to.

But he didn't know that...

And now I would have to fight him and possibly be killed in the process.

I had nothing to lose...

But only everything...

**Sorry. It's been a few days. I've been caught up in my shooting and school work so I didn't have time to update. Plus I may have forgotten for a little bit Review! -Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

She had left me.

By death or choice everyone always leaves me.

I loved her...

Not that she ever knew.

Not that she ever will know.

"I'll meet you guys back at camp" I said without turning.

The whole pack knew I loved Winter. It was obvious. Except to her. To her I was her best friend and mate.

The rest of the pack watched on as was stared at each other.

"Go back to camp. I'll be back before dawn."

Winter watched them leave then looked back at me.

I looked back.

She hadn't changed much.

Only little things had changed. Like how she stood, more proudly and confident than she had been.

She also had a new hair cut and her curves were more defined.

We were going to fight again. But I didn't want to.

Even though she'd hurt me but deep down I knew I still loved her.

I started to circle around her slowly.

She moved with me, keeping her eyes on me all the time.

I remember last time we fought before she left. We were sharing a trailer, as usual and there was only one sundae left. I was about to eat it when she challenged me for it. And she won.

She may not look strong, but she fights dirty.

We ended up sharing it. We used to share everything.

When the pack first found me I was 4.

2 years later they found Winter. She was 5 and a half.

Since we had a connection straight away as children we always shared a home.

The alpha was always supposed to have a mate. But after Winter had left no one had suggested a new one.

I guess they knew what would happen...

**WPOV**

After the others left Andy watched me with a blank expression.

He looked kind of like he was remembering something.

I know I'd bet him last time we fought but he'd changed since I last saw him.

His hair was longer and sun streaked, his freckles had gone, he was more built and he was over 6 foot now.

We used to fight over everything.

Last time we fought it was because Jared had bet I couldn't beat him.

He kinda bet me that time it was a bit of a tie. Although I did surprise him when he was sleeping. I'd dragged the mattress outside so everyone else could watch. He slept like a rock. But like I always used to say if your unevenly matched in strength you gotta be dirty. That was the only way to win.

He started circle me again. I moved so our eyes never lost contact.

I loved him.

I couldn't say it but thinking it was enough.

I remember about a month before I left I was fast asleep and he'd started sleep talking like he often did.

But then he gasped and rolled over like he was having another night terror.

But then he whispered some gibberish and reached out to haul me over to him, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

Then he actually started speaking words.

Every other night he'd sleep talk but he had never grabbed me or spoken actual words and I was used to him talking like this so I just went back to sleep.

But just before slipped back into my slumber he whispered three words that made me fall asleep smiling.

_I Love You. _

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter . School holidays start day after tomorrow so I guess that means I'll be able to write ahead quite a bit. I've written up to chapter 6 but I'd like to get further ahead so I can update more frequently . And I know this chapter is short (again) but I honestly struggle to make them longer. Anyways, happy trails! -Charlotte**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andy ran at me rolling us around in the snow.

"You left me." He snarled, showing his teeth.

"I had to." I replied throwing my weight against him trying to push him off me. Andy had the upper hand with me under him. I wasn't strong enough to through him off and so I had to fight dirty.

Right now only my left arm was free and I was pushing all the pressure points in his arm to try make him flinch enough for me to move.

That's when I heard the half hearted rustling about a hundred yards away from where we were fighting. Crap, I'd completely forgotten about Molly.

Andy must of heard because his head tipped to the side, listening.

He was so close to realising Molly had been with me when they had chased me down and god knows what he'd do to her if he found her. Especially when he found out she was my adopted sister. I had to do something fast…..

And so I kissed him. Hard.

And I was flung into his mind like jumping into a frozen lake.

**APOV**

I was flung into Winters mind like an electrical current had passed through me.

Somehow I knew we were still kissing and that she had pulled me closer to her.

Winter sighed softly against my mind. "Andy..." She whispered.

I try to pull away but a silver cord was holding our minds together. If anything it pulled us closer.

"Andy..." She whispered again, her voice soft and reassuring sounding directly into my mind.

I didn't know what this meant but it was making me feel uncomfortably close to Winter, like she could peer into my soul and see all my feelings.

"It's called the soul mate principal."

I had heard of that. The Redferns were always bad mouthing it. Making it sound like a cheap connection between two strangers. But there were other rumours of vampires like Quinn finding his soul mate who happened to be a vampire hunter. Or of the fearless Morgead Blackthorn, the leader of a gang in New York, finding that his soul mate was his Co-leader, Jez Redfern and marrying her even though she had abandoned him and their gang a few months prior.

Just like Winter had abandoned me...

"I had to." She said but I was already pushing her away. More determined than before until we were both back in our bodies.

I got up, changed into my wolf form and ran as fast as I could to where the rest of the pack were waiting.

"Let's go home." I growled hating the fact that I could still feel the cord connecting us and that I knew Winter would follow.

**Hey guys . Sorry it took a bit long for this update. My little sister was hogging the laptop plus I had a two day shooting competition. Hope you like this chapter. Happy trails! -Charlotte**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**WPOV**

My paws were frozen, my fur soaked to the skin, my muscles aching and my breath coming in shallow pants.

I kept running. I needed to get home. Back to my pack.

I needed to face my consequences and justify why I had left.

I didn't have any money for a plane ticket and I couldn't bear going back to Molly's family.

And so I ran. As hard and as fast as I could. I estimated I had been running 8 hours now. Dawn was just braking over the hills.

It was a 20 hour trip on foot and I planned to get there before night fall tonight.

I couldn't stop. If I did then I wouldn't be able to start running again.

And so I pushed on. Even though my body was screaming for me to stop.

-.- -.- -.-

I arrived at the grounds roughly four hours after dusk.

I ran straight into the middle where the bomb fire was before I collapsed in exhaustion.

On the verge of passing out I curled up in a ball, regretting the fact that I had left in the first place.

But I _had_ to.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Andy sitting at one of the many surrounding logs watching me.

-.- -.- -.-

The first thing that I became aware of was I hurt. All over.

The next thing was that I was in a bed.

With each passing second I became aware of more and more.

I was in Andy and I's old cabin. In my old bed.

I finally opened my eyes and was surprised to see Andy watching me from his bed across our room.

We stared at each other a few more minutes before I tried to sit, wincing as I did so.

He was next to me in a second, propping me up on pillows and handing me a glass of water and 2 panadol.

'Thanks." I said quietly. Knowing he wouldn't be very happy about me arriving in such a short period of time without taking a plane. Especially since I must be black and blue from all the things I hit once I got closer to the grounds and more tired and clumsy.

We sat in silence a while longer.

"You shouldn't have come."

I flinched at how cold and furious his voice sounded.

"I know." I said quietly. "But I needed to."

Andy stood up looking angrier than he had earlier and slunk out of the cabin, slamming the door.

I sighed and kicked the covers off. Wincing when the muscles in my legs screamed in protest.

It was time to face my pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I fell to the ground in the middle of where they were gathered, my knees no longer able to support my weight. I groaned in pain and pulled myself back up.

"Winter Le Allen you abandoned your pack 18 months ago."An elder by the name of Mingan. Which was Native American for 'Grey Wolf'. He was one of the older generation in the pack. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

When I was little and before I left I would have liked to say I was a friend of Mingan. His wife Miakoda practically raised Andy and I. But now when he looked at me his eyes were full of betrayal and pain.

I squirmed under his gaze and swayed backwards as my knees almost gave out again. "I had to go." I said so everyone listening could hear. "But I can't tell you why just yet."

There was an uproar among the pack. They weren't happy.

Andy stepped forward and instantly everyone was quiet again.

He stared directly into my eyes as he spoke to those behind him. "What is worth betraying your pack over Winter?" And betraying me at the same time his eyes accused.

I sighed knowing I couldn't not tell them and expect to be accepted back into the pack.

I bit my lip. "My sister."

And with that I crumpled onto the ground, my knees giving out in a final kind of way.

Andy was at my side in a second picking me up bridal style and starting back towards our cabin.

I guess that was it for tonight and although no one including Andy had said anything since I had made known the reason I had left I knew there would be questions later.

-.- -.- -.-

So warm.

I didn't want to wake up, I was just too warm...

I tried to pull myself back into deeper sleep I woke up completely when I realised the reason I was so warm was because someone was cuddling.

I jolted in fright, waking him up in the process. He was in my bed and he was cuddling me.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I said angrily to Andy who was looking at me through small slits between his eyelids, still half asleep.

He groaned and closed his eyes again. "Go back to sleep Winter."

"Andy. Why are you in my bed?" I said more firmly.

"I don't know." He said yawned loudly stretching his arms out in front of him. "I guess I missed you."

I looked down guiltily. "I know you don't believe me but I really did have to go."

"And you couldn't have told me!" Andy exploded. "You just up and left one day. We didn't know if you'd been kidnapped or something worse!"

I stood up out of bed. "You wouldn't have understood! You would be hurt that I still had family left and you didn't!" I yelled angrily. It was a low blow but god was he pissing me off.

"You don't need them!" Andy yelled. A thick vein throbbing on his bright red forehead. "You have us! We are your family. Or was that not good enough for you?"

I didn't know what to say. I'd never thought of it like that.

Andy let the silence between us hang for a few seconds before he turned and stormed out the cabin, slamming the door so hard I thought it was going to fall off the hinges.

Tears pricked at my eyes and I sat on the bed putting my face into my hands.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been a bit busy and to be honest I kinda forgot to update. Plus my sister had hidden the laptop where my story is. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully you can expect another update in a few days . -Charlotte**


End file.
